Harry Jonson
by Amelia Lynette Conner
Summary: Fraternal twins, one born with magic, one without. One finds a small boy, bruised and broken, the other takes him in. One lives in Britain, the other lives in America. - 2007 Transformer verse - Harry Centric - Light Hum/Mech
1. Two Women and a Little Boy

Happy Birthday to Us  
Samantha Jonson, Age 23, July 30th

A young woman was humming merrily in the summer heat of California's coast, pushing a heavy trunk into the back of her jeep with gusto. She was going to be visiting her twin in London, England for their birthday, and though it was a stupidly long trip, she felt like it was more than worth it. It had been years after all, and Sevanna was engaged!

The woman was Samantha Jonson; a worker for the American ministry. That's right, the ministry of magic. Samantha, unlike her British sister, is a muggleborn witch, taken to live in America by their father. She went to a peaceful little all-girl school for witches with little-too-no magical knowledge, and grew up with the threat of a British wizarding war half way across the world.

The war was over, but it had only been about 5 years since and the British ministry was still recovering. Samantha had been far too busy because of this, the Canadian minister guilt tripping hers to help out, and despite it being in Britain, where her sister lived, she hadn't had a chance to visit sense the war ended. The war hadn't stopped her, but her job did.

She pat her vehicle, the only one that last more than a year, let alone four, without her magic destroying it, and got in. She checked her holster for her wand - Yew, 14 1/2 inches, Fire Bird essence core, very flexible -, and checked her bottomless moleskin pouch for her potions, broom, wallet, and her gift for her sister, before pulling out of the driveway.

"I'm so glad I don't have a pet." She mumbled to herself as she got onto the road. "Don't have to worry about a sitter..." Turning on the radio, her eyes sparkled when the song, 'On the Road again' by Willie Nelson. Knowing her voice was deplorable, Samantha was happy to simply hum along.

-

When she reached the airport, Samantha was more than a little concerned. She hadn't really thought about what to do with her Jeep while she was gone. There was no roof, so if it rained, the poor thing was doomed, and then there are birds, adolescents, drunks... Drunk adolescents...

Pursing her lips worriedly, she decided to take a risk. Looking around and making sure no one else was near, she reached into her bag for a potion. It was one of her teacher's own concoctions for muggleborn wizards and witches who would remain in the Muggle world. Dipping her fingers into the golden solution, Samantha gently rubbed it into the hood of the vehicle, watching as it shimmered blue and disappeared. It was a potion made to give technology some immunity to the residual magic that her kind gives off.

Pulling out her wand, Samantha prayed to Merlin and Morgana that she wouldn't kill her beloved jeep. Wordlessly, she cast a water repelling charm, watching anxiously as her jeep jerked and flashed its headlights, before freezing in place.

Taking out a water bottle from the bottomless bag, she splashed the side of the jeep with it, watching it harmlessly fall to the ground, having never touched the metal. So the charm worked and her jeep didn't explode. Good sign.

Walking over to the driver's side, the woman leaned over and put the keys in the ignition, feeling a rock drop into her stomach when it didn't turn on after four tries. She groaned and deflated against the side of the vehicle, extremely disappointed in her decision not to just leave the poor vehicle alone.

Knocking her head against the door she stood, lips pursed, and put away her wand. Another one bites the dust.

She jumped with a stifled scream as her engine roared to life, louder and livelier than ever before. A grin worked its way up her face. "Yes!" She pumped a fist. "Ms. Driana, you rock!"

Casting a quick disillusionment charm on the area around the vehicle, Samantha took the keys out of the vehicle and left to board her plane.

_  
Sevanna Aron, Age 23, July 30th

Long blond hair, lively green eyes, heart shaped face, pouty lips, legs that go on for miles, and a thin waist; Sevanna Aron was a very beautiful young woman. She couldn't wait to see her sister again, but she was more than a little hesitant to have her meet her fiancé. He wasn't exactly sunshine and daisies.

Sevanna could still remember how Samantha looked and acted from the last time she saw her 5 years ago when she wasn't so busy with her job. Her hair had been stupidly long, and messy beyond belief, constantly saying she was going to cut it, and her face was never lacking that bright smile. She had been silly and immature at the age of 18, but so full of life despite the supposed war her world was going through.

It was their birthday tonight, and Samantha was due in England later this morning, using 'Muggle' transport to get here, as opposed to poofing into Sevanna's living room by magic. Which she was very grateful for, by the way; she hadn't told her soon to be husband about her sister yet.

Sevanna snuck out of her shared apartment, looking to take an early morning walk while it was still cool. Half way down the street her cell phone buzzed with her daily horoscope and fortune. Both told her relatively the same thing: Keep your wits about you and observe you surroundings with caution. Eerie. Maybe her sister was going to poof after all.

It was colder out than Sevanna had thought, and she was infinitely glad she had shared the habit of always carrying a jacket tied around her waist with her sister. Before she could pull it out of its loose knot however, a sound down one of the alleyways caught her attention. If there had been any distractions, however quiet, she wouldn't have heard it, but at this early hour of the morning, there was nothing to muffle the soft sound of crying. Looking around, Sevanna couldn't see a single living soul on the street, and anxiously shuffled from foot to foot in front of the alley. If it was some elaborate ploy, there would be nobody to help her out of the situation, and the young woman had no doubt that she wouldn't be able to save herself.

A barely tangible broken sob broke her resolve, and the blond called out tentatively. "Hello?" The sounds stopped, and Sevanna almost managed to convince herself that she had imagined it all, but she continued. "Is anyone there?" Inching forward, she saw the tip of a shoe from the other side of a dumpster, and relaxed minutely; it was far too small to be a man's, but there's always room for more people in an alley. Deciding to remain silent for now, Sevanna reached the dumpster and peeked around it. What she saw would later reduce her to tears.

Wide, watery, acidic green eyes met her own lighter ones, a small boy, looking no older than 4 or 5, staring up at her. He was huddled with his knees to his chest, one hand covering his mouth, the other clutching the fabric of his tattered, oversized jeans. He stared up at her in fear, black hair matted, red eyed, blotchy faced, battered, bruised, and bleeding. Sevanna could practically feel her heart breaking as she looked into his eyes.

She was in turmoil. What should she do? Take him to the police station a few blocks down the road? They could take him too his family. And it's not like she could take him home; Mike hated kids. Yet, as she stared at the child, she could only think of a few situations in which such a young boy, who shouldn't even be out of the house alone, would be out here in this state. She couldn't let him go home, not yet. She'd have to take him home for now. Sevanna was suddenly glad her sister was due to arrive in the next couple hours.

Eyes still locked onto the terrified vivid green ones of the boy, Sevanna knelt next to the boy and, not knowing what else to do, held her arms out, offering a hug. He stared at her awkwardly, and she lowered her arms with an embarrassed cough. Why on earth did she even try that? Instead she held a hand out stiffly. "I'm Sevanna Aron."

Once more he stared at the offering, but she simply kept it there, waiting. Eventually, he removed the hand covering his mouth and reached out to take her hand delicately. "Harry." He replied quietly. "Harry Potter."

The name sounded vaguely familiar to the woman, like a mention in passing, put she pushed the thought aside. "Well, Harry, I'm gonna take you home okay? We're gonna get you patched up, and then we're gonna figure out what we're gonna do, but your health is most important, and my sister's gonna love you, she should be here in an hour or so, and she loves kids, wants plenty of her own, but won't date to save her life. You have our family's eyes, y'know? You could pass as one of our own, maybe you're a distant relative or something?" Sevanna cut off her ramble, meant to make him laugh, when she noticed his eyes watering again. Sevanna whimpered. "Please don't cry. I'm sorry I'll shut up."

"You're going to take me to the orphanage." He whispered with such fear, and such _certainty_ that Sevanna couldn't help but wonder what was so wrong with the local orphanage and what he had been told about it.

"I'm not going to." She attempted to pacify. "But I have to know what would be wrong with it? A really nice lady I know owns it."

"Aunt Petunia- Aunt Petunia says-" He dissolved into sniffles and whimpers as he cried quietly, burying his head in his knees unmoving.

Panicking a little, Sevanna, not knowing what else to do, pulled out her cell phone and sent out a plea to her sister, praying she was off of the plane.

_** little boy cryin what do I do**_

It took a matter of seconds before a reply was sent.

_**Pick him up, take him home, get him hot chocolate; I'll be there soon.**_

Samantha Aron, Age 23, July 30th

Of all things to start your visit home with. Samantha had received a text from her sister as she turned on her phone, stepping off of the plane, about a child that her sister had apparently found on this early morning and responded to the best of her ability

_**Pick him up, take him home, get him hot chocolate; I'll be there soon.**_

Groaning, the brunette quickly found her way to the belt that would eventually start sending baggage from the plane around. Looking around, Samantha found two employees standing around to help, and grinned when she found one to have a magical signature. She'd be at her sister's home in a matter of minutes.

Rolling out the kinks from apparation, the brunette woman stumbled out of the alley she had transported herself too. The location had been extremely fuzzy in her head, and the only thing keeping her from splinching was the absurd amount of magic she pumped into the act. Looking up, she found her sister's apartment complex just across the street. Despite the apparent situation, Samantha couldn't help but grin at the thought of seeing her sister again.

Pulling the thick dark red woolen sweater from around her waist, she slipped it over her blue t-shirt to ward off the cool England air, much colder than her home in America. Stuffing her hands in her pockets to keep them warm, she quickly strode across the street and up the stairs to her twin's shared room. Samantha had almost forgotten about the fiancé in her excitement. That excitement died before she even knocked on the door.

Hearing a crashing noise, Samantha wasted no time disillusioning herself and 'Alohamora'ing the lock on the door. The sight that greeted her made her blood boil with rage, and her magic course through her veins at an unbelievable pace.

"**What the fuck is going on here?**"

_**I can't guarantee this will go anywhere, but I figured I should post it anyways. If anyone wants it they can take it. I MIGHT write more from time to time, but don't expect anything.**_


	2. We're Special and Many

_**Uh, well, this chapter was already almost done, so I decided to just finish it up and post it now as opposed to later. But again, I probably won't be getting anywhere with this, and if someone wants it, they can continue it on their own. Mine is yours.**_

Happy Birthday to Us

Chapter 2

Samantha Aron, Age 23, July 30th

"**What the fuck is going on here?**" Samantha's voice was filled with unbridled fury, her protectiveness over her sister shining through with vengeance. She sounded almost demonic to the man she was addressing, and her disillusionment was immediately ineffective when she spoke and lost concentration.

"Who the hell are you?" He growled angrily.

What Samantha was seeing in her sister's apartment was making her blood boil more and more with every passing moment. An angry red mark was spreading rapidly over Sevanna's cheek, and his grip on her arm looked harsh enough on the thin limb to cause some nasty bruising later. His other hand was buried in the drywall beside her head, and there were thick glass shards at their feet, along with a thick brown liquid, assumedly the hot chocolate she told her sister to get the child she found.

"I asked who the hell you are!" The man shouted, and the brunette's dark, angry green eyes shifted up from the mess to meet his fiery baby blues. Fed up with the lack of response, he released the whimpering blond and took a few strides towards the other woman. He stopped a mere foot away.

Samantha pulled out her wand, sleek, and white, and pointed it between his eyes. "Samantha Jonson. The sister of the girl you're abusing, fucker." She hissed. "I'm going to assume you don't know about what I can do?"

True to her thoughts, he stared at the wand like she really was just waving a stick in his face. Smirking, with a vivid image in her mind, and a wisp of sand colored smoke, Samantha sent the man into a dreamless, stasis-like sleep, speaking the incantation, "_Dormiste,_" with conviction. He would sleep for several days.

Letting him fall to the floor, Samantha quickly swept over to her twin huddled on the floor, and reached into her bag to pull out a healing salve she always had on hand. Sevanna stared at her sister as she applied it to her bruising cheek.

"Sammy? What-" She cut herself off staring at the shorter woman.

Samantha smiled, looking far too carefree for the situation. "Yup! I know, I know, I look _so_ different from the last time you saw me, where's the outrageous coloring? Where's the funky glasses? Where are all of the gadgets? What the hell happened to your hair?" Sevanna could only nod as she watched her reach for the bruising arm, and begin applying the slave to the smarting limb. "I'm having a spider-man binge to be completely honest. Reds and blues. Be glad I didn't show up in my spider-man costume!" The blond snorted, holding back a shocked laugh, making Samantha feel rather accomplished. "I started wearing contacts when the glasses started getting in the way at work, which is to say, a long time ago. Gadgets on the other hand, I had no choice over." Closing off the vial and putting it back in her bag, she pulled out her wand once more, eyeing the mess she was crouch in with distain. "Magic messes technology up royally. I didn't want to kill my babies, so I don't take them with me very often." Lifting her sister by her forearms, she pointed at the hot chocolate and the glass, speaking a quick, "_Reparo_, _scourgify,_" And levitating it to the kitchen. "I'll go make some more."

Sevanna could only stare at the place her sister had once stood, absolutely flabbergasted. Her sister had grown up exponentially since she had last seen her, and that _hair_. There was nothing strange about it, which if she was completely honest she had expected her sister to go… _green_ or something, but the change was more shocking than anything else she had seen just now. The long messy brown locks that her sister had _threatened_ to cut off… had actually been _cut off_. The young woman looked as though she had shaved her head mere months ago! It looked like a military cut; there was barely anything there at all.

Glancing once at her… ex, for even she couldn't stay with someone who would willingly, and soberly, harm her, no matter how much she might love them, Sevanna left him asleep on the floor, following her younger sister into the kitchen. "Sammy?"

"Hey Sevy!" She was greeted with a very enthusiastic grin, and utensils floating around the room. "Sevy, I'm making us all hot chocolate, Savvy?"

She chuckled, "Savvy, Sammy." Looking around, she couldn't help the awe that crept into her tone. "I'll never get tired of seeing you do magic like this."

Giggling, the brunette, danced her way through her magic and flying objects, and gripped the edges of her shirt. "Little boy in need of my charm?" She enquired shortly, eyes wide and curious, and butt wagging back and forth, looking every part a puppy.

Sevanna felt a surge of relief. While her sister had changed much, there were still things that remained in the girl she hadn't seen in so many years. "The door beside where… Damian is lying." She grimaced at the thought of the man. With a nod the 'puppy' skipped over to the exit of the kitchen.

"Bring in the hot chocolate when it's done!"

That gave Sevanna time to think about everything that had happened this morning.

Samantha, absently kicked the man in the hallway before crouching down by his head. Raising her wand to his forehead, and concentrating with her limited Legimency skills, she skimmed the surface of his mind and, "_obliviate_" erased the memories of Sevanna bringing home the boy, who looked strikingly familiar, and any and all events she herself had been involved in. No need to really break the Statute of Secrecy here in Europe. Magic was so much more lax in North America.

Stuffing her wand into its holster, hoping she wouldn't need it again today, Samantha turned to the room the little boy was supposed to be in. There was no one in sight when she entered, but from what she saw in the vile man's memories, he seemed very skittish, and the sounds from right outside the room he was all but shoved into, he probably found a way to hide in the room.

Instead of searching the room, she stood in the middle and listened. Fast, muffled breathing could be heard from under the bed, and Samantha was immediately concerned. He sounded as though he was on the verge of hyperventilating. Brows furrowed, and with a concerned frown, more like a pout, on her face, Samantha made sure to push the door open as far as it would go before sitting on the floor a little ways away from the bed. Tilting herself from her seated position, she allowed herself to fall onto her side so she could gaze under the bed. Her eyes locked with terrified green ones. She could feel a strong magical signature around the boy and felt a surge of grief. He was hurt because he was _different_.

"'S okay, kiddo." Samantha whispered. "The mean man's gone." When the boy continued to cower, though his breathing slowed considerably, Samantha waited a moment before continuing, keeping eye contact. "I'm Sevanna's sister. My name is Samantha."

There was silence for several minutes, but she was patient. She had dealt with this kind of thing before in the ministry.

"Harry." He said eventually, prompting Samantha to give him a bright smile. It encouraged him to finish. "Harry Potter."

Samantha froze.

Harry Potter, boy-who-lived, savior of the wizarding world in Britain, was here in her sister's home, injured, cowering, and showing extremely obvious signs of child abuse. Looks like Britain can't take care of their own saviors half as well as anyone else. What were they thinking? Sending the boy to an abusive environment was enough, be it muggle school by the guardians or to the guardians by… whoever his magical guardian is, but that wouldn't have been so bad if they had checked up on him, and got him out!

Samantha didn't let her thoughts show on her face, still smiling at the little boy, and came up with a plot. "Harry, that's a wonderful name. Well, Harry dear, would you like to see some… magic?" She grinned childishly, exited to see the reactions of such a young wizard.

Harry however, back further under the bed, looking at the happy woman suspiciously. "Magic doesn't exist." He stated resolutely, though Samantha could see a slight confliction about the statement in his eyes. "Uncle Vernon says so."

The woman continued smiling, fuming at the man on the inside. "Uncle Vernon sounds like he's in denial~" She sung. "Harry, magic is real, it's just that not everyone can do it. Your Uncle sounds like one of those that can't use magic." The green eyed boy nodded hesitantly in agreement. "Now, You and me, Harry; That's another story. We're _special_." The look in his eye was something Samantha recognized thoroughly and she decided to keep the subject there for a moment. "A lot of the non-magic people call us strange, or freaks, but we're not. If you and me were freaks, how could so many magicals be walking around unnoticed? Harry, if you were a freak, that would make me a freak, and if you _and_ me are freaks, then what does that say for the thousands, even millions of wizards and witches global? You're not a freak Harry Potter. No, when you grow up, you will actually be one of the most powerful men in both the wizarding and muggle – non magical – societies." There was a long pause, where she could hear his sniffling. "Okay?" She asked him quietly.

"'Kay…" He hiccupped.

"Harry, you wanna come out for some-

"Hot chocolate's done!" Sevanna called out hesitantly.

"…Hot chocolate." Samantha finished lamely, sighing. Smiling weakly at the boy, she got up off of the floor, and held out a hand to him. "Shall we?"

After a short issue with sitting at the table, of all things, -_they wouldn't even let you sit at the table? – That's totally barbaric!_- the three green eyed inhabitants of the apartment, one beside the boy, the other across, silently sipped their hot-chocolate while Samantha contemplated how to break everything to the child. He was the freaking _boy-who-lived_ and she knew that Britain believed that they needed him, for their future safety. She mentally scoffed. The boy is what, 6 now? How was a child supposed to protect them from future dark lords? He doesn't even know anything about magic at this point… If he doesn't know about his heritage…

"Hey, Harry?" The boy looked up, doe eyed and with a light brown milk mustache. Smiling, she reached over and brushed it off, ignoring his flinch to the best of her ability. She got straight to the point "What did your uncle tell you about your parents?"

"Nothin'." He mumbled. "Aunt Petunia told me they died in a car crash…"

Sevanna gasped, making him look up worriedly. "How could she tell you that? You can't be any older than 5!"

"_6_." Both Harry and Samantha answered. The boy looked at the woman in confusion. "You're Aunty's really mean to tell you that, Harry. You know, you and your parents are famous among our kind." He looked scandalized, her twin, shocked. "You should recognize his name, Sevy. Harry Potter, Boy-who-lived." The woman groaned and dropped her head on the table, mumbling about how she knew that already. "You're famous because you're alive, Harry."

"Why?" He all but shouted. "You're lying! Magic isn't real, there is no 'our kind', I _can't _be famous!"

While the boy continued to freak out, Samantha smiled and pulled out her wand. Harry froze and stared at it. She flicked it at him and he threw his hands up to his hair as it turned light brown. "Magic," She started sternly. "Is more real that logic and law, Harry. Your Parents _didn't_ die in a car crash." Her tone softened as she picked up his hand and cradled it, looking at the pristine white bandages that surrounded it, noting that her sister had done a very professional job. "They were targeted; murdered, hun."

"_Sammy!_" One twin smiled up at her scandalized sister, slightly confused, wordlessly encouraging her to continue. "How can you say that to him! He doesn't need to hear about… about _that_ yet! Let him grow up first."

Samantha smiled up at her, before turning her eyes back to the child. Wandlessly, she spelled a calming draught into his system. "Better to erase the lies before they take over someone's life. Harry, I spelled your hair another color, but if you need more proof… I can take you to Diagon Alley." Harry looked pensive at the suggestion, unsure of what he was supposed to say, but Sevanna looked excited.

The blond jumped up from her chair, a huge grin on her face. "Can I go! I haven't gone since we were 12! Oh, I'm so excited!" And she was gone.

Smiling at Harry, gently squeezing his hand still held in hers, she asked again. "Do you want to go? The magic there is unmistakable, and almost anyone should be able to tell you about your parents, why you're famous, and what your parents have left for you."

"Left for me?" His still black brows furrowed.

"Your Daddy was part of high society, hun; James Potter was rich." She smiled at his gaping face. Maybe we could wait until tomorrow, let you think. I'm sure Sevy would love to go there for our birthday- Hey, it's your birthday tomorrow too, isn't it?" He nodded. "Tomorrow it is! I'll spoil you like you've never been before!" She laughed. He looked like he was stuck between being relieved, being disappointed, and being overwhelmed.

"I can't find my bottomless pouch, Sammy! _I can't find it_!" Came Sevanna's shouts, and Samantha laughed.

Watching the brunette in front of him laugh, and palming his hair with his free hand, Harry couldn't help but smile. The nice ladies seemed to like him, and this one is strong enough to knock out the big mean man for what she said would be _days_. Maybe he would be safe for a while here… Maybe things would get better… Maybe… Maybe he wouldn't have to go back…


	3. Badgers, Eagles, Snakes

_**I'm thinking of writing an Avengers version of this, but I dunno. Anyways, just as I promised on Friday, here's the next chapter! Sorry if it feels a little rushed, I don't want Diagon Alley to take up half of the story…**_

_**By the way, I don't know if I love or hate you all. I have three times the amount of alerts on this story, but TEN times the amount of reviews on the other (Fire Emblem). **_

_**Graduating on Wednesday by the way.**_

Happy Birthday to us

Chapter 3

Harry Potter, Age 7, July 31st

It was amazing! He wasn't even in this magical 'Diagon alley' yet, at this was already the best day of his life. A set of clothes, new looking, properly sized, and, apparently, _his_, had been waiting for him that morning; a green long sleeved t-shirt with a blue bird over his heart, and a pair of thick kid's trousers. He was up at 6:30, getting out of bed – _his own bed, in his own room_ -, and ready to make the nice ladies breakfast, but when he reached the kitchen… There was Samantha, standing in the middle of a typhoon of kitchen appliances and a large cloud of flour. The woman had grinned at him, laughed about him being up so early for someone so young, and shooed him into a chair by the island.

A plate of pancakes was floated to the place in front of him on the table, smothered in sweet maple syrup and littered with strawberries. When he asked what to do with it, she told him it was his too, _all of it_, and that he could have as much as he wanted! So, he ate the fluffy cakes, watching the disaster waiting to happen, and wondered how long it could last.

They couldn't keep him forever, right? No matter how much he didn't want to go back, he would have to, wouldn't he? He had hoped last night, but surely it couldn't happen. If it could, and he really was famous, someone would have taken him away before. Normal people always wanted famous people around for some reason.

When Harry thought to bring it up with the bright woman in the kitchen, utensils settling down without the disaster having happened, he noticed the odd look on her face. "Ms. Aron…?" He hesitantly called.

Green eyes similar to his own glanced up as him from staring at the floor, and Samantha smiled sheepishly. Walking over to sit beside him, two more plates in hand being placed on the table, the brunette turned to face him, hands fiddling with the bottom of the black shorts she wore to bed. "Harry, I was wondering… you don't have to tell me anything that your care takers failed at, or why you were found the way you were…" A tension in Harry's little shoulders that he didn't even realize was there eased. "But I want to know what your thoughts on, erm," She blushed, lifting her feet to perch on the edge of her chair. "Well… can I adopt you?" She asked in a very small voice.

Harry was shocked. She wanted him? Him? This nice lady wanted to keep him when no one else would, and she, he_ knew_, would take care of him the way other kids were. Because she was like him; he wasn't a freak to her. "You would do that?" He finally asked.

Samantha, who had been waiting anxiously, nodded enthusiastically. "We can do a blood adoption. It would make you my son by more than just paper, and while we're at it, we can check for your vaults, 'cause the goblins are in charge of all o' that stuff. Then we'll transfer everything to the American branch, so we can access it when we get home, and I'll get tutors and stuff so you can live kinda normally, and-

Harry's head was spinning. As she rambled on, the Boy-Who-Lived got more and more confused. Blood adoption? Vaults? _Goblins? __**America**_?

"Sammy, you're scaring him." Sevanna laughed as she walked into the kitchen, migrating over to the table where her breakfast was waiting. Samantha cut herself off with a bashful smile. "Happy 7th Birthday Harry!" The blond squealed. "Diagon Alley's the best! You're gonna love it. We'll get you everything they have to offer that isn't dangerous. Maybe a pet, some books, robes, possibly a broom-

Harry immediately stopped listening, confusion swirling around and around… He looked at the other sister and saw her restraining laughter. "Rambling runs in the family, we can't help it when we get nervous or exited." She smiled, not ashamed of herself, unlike her sister who was sitting there blushing like a rose as she stuttered to a stop.

"You're really gonna adopt me and take me to America?" He blurted out. There was an undertone of desperation in his voice that made him cringe, but if anything, Samantha's eyes only got even softer.

"Harry, kiddo, if it's okay with you, we can have it done any time you want. If we do things right, you'll never even have to glimpse your old life. You can have a new life, surrounded by people who are like you and want to help you, and if you want, you can still stay in non-magical schooling at the same time! It's all on you, buddy."

Before Harry knew it, he was crying, the 'thank you's pouring out no matter how he tried to stop himself. And through his tears Samantha only smiled, and held his hand, while Sevanna fluttered about anxiously.

"Take it that's a yes?" All he could do was nod.

Samantha Aron, Age 24, July 31st

Samantha made a note to self; never take the floo network with Harry ever again.

So _after_ the precious boy nearly cracked his, currently blond, head on the stone floors of the Leaky Cauldron, Samantha's sister, the most outwardly exited of them, led the trio to the bartender; Tom if they remembered correctly.

Drawing her long wand of yew, the brunette smiled sheepishly and called out, "Hey, Tom! Do you mind letting us in the alley? Been in America too long." She laughed.

Tom grinned crookedly, peering down at the boy half hiding behind her legs. "First time?" She nodded, hugging Harry to her side. "Two up, three right."

"Thank you!" Sevanna cried gleefully, dashing for the back door. "C'mon!"

They watched the woman bemusedly, before turning to Harry again. "He yours?" Tom asked, cleaning a glass the muggle way.

"Soon." She answered, glee poorly hidden in her voice, and ruffled his messy head. "Well, Harry; Shall we?" He nodded up at her, eyes bright as he allowed himself to take the other woman's example. Taking his tiny hand in her hers, sadly noting the calluses and burns, Samantha followed her sister at a more sedate pace, waving at the bar tender.

With a flourish, and a bemused glance at her impatient sister, Samantha tapped the bricks in order, and watched Harry as he watched the wall open up for them in awe, granting them entry to their world. Looking back to the blond woman, she smiled slightly and spoke quickly. "Gringotts first: a will reading, vault viewing, adoption papers, and a scan for enchantments. Flourish and Blotts second to get a little of everything. Apothecary third, nutrition potions and healing salves will be needed. Then we can go to Florean Fortescue for ice cream, before heading over to grab robes. We can do whatever we want after that." Eyes bright, Sevanna nodded, and they both took one of the small hands of their charge, plunging head first into the magical world they all should have belonged too.

"I can't believe the Headmaster of Hogwarts could be such a dumbass kinda guy!" Sevanna yelled as they exited Gringotts, gaining heated glares from strangers.

"He probably thought it was for the best." The younger rationalized. As it turned out, Harry was not to go to his relatives at any time, and Albus had ignored that in favor of blood wards. Someone other than Albus had also been named the boy's magical guardian, though at the time, it was unconventional to keep things that way. "Severus Snape was ratted out as a death eater during the war, and no one would have taken it in good will if he were to take in the boy who lived. Besides, as a professor, Severus wouldn't have had time to take care of a child, let alone raise in infant."

"Still, something's fishy about all of this. Why would his accounts be frozen? And the independent seed of compulsion webbing? That would have activated eventually and Harry would have very little will of his own!" Those were good things to note, however, the Goblins had either not been willing, or not been able to divulge any extra information or reasoning.

"Everything is fishy to you. It could have been left over from Voldemort for all we know." Samantha ignored the way the people on the streets still flinched when the name was said. "Leave it alone; the only thing we have to do now is talk to Severus and Harry's off to America anyways! Right, Hun?" They looked down at the boy.

"Huh?" Harry, who had been peering into his new bottomless bag of gold, looked up in a surprised daze before nodding. "Oh, yeah!" He blushed, shrinking in on himself and fiddling with the mole skin pouch. "Uh, can- can I… buy stuff with this?"

"Of course kiddo! It's yours after all." Sevanna crowed, looping an arm around his shoulders. "You can get whatever you want with that!" She pointed exaggeratedly at the bag.

"You probably have enough in your trust vault alone to buy all of Flourish and Blotts!" Samantha glowed at the prospect. At their confused faces, she flushed and clarified. "The book store."

"That's our next stop isn't it?" She shook her head. "Oh?"

"I think we should switch directions. I didn't realize how out of place we would look dressed like muggles." Samantha gestured between the three of them. "I think we're going to need some robes first and foremost. Then we can go to the book store." She grinned down at her soon to be son. "Does that sound okay to you Harry? Shall we go suit up?"

He nodded, excited to fit in even more than he already did. "And I can get whatever I want?" He asked once more, remembering the elder's words.

"So long as it won't hurt you, of course! Maybe we can even go to the menagerie and find you a pet." Samantha grinned, looping her arms around his skinny waist and pulling him up over her head and onto her shoulders with a shriek followed by giggles that made her heart swell. "I think he'd look absolutely dashing in some Slytherin robes, don't you?"

"They'd bring out his eyes, that's for sure, but I want him to try Hufflepuff."

"Ugh, no, I'm one of few people who can pull those things off' me and the Diggories…"

Sevanna Aron, Age 24, July 31th

"Okay, you were right, the green totally looked best." Sevanna caved. "_However_…" She twirled in place in the lobby of Madam Milkins, showing off her slim figure in her new robe. "I think the Puff's colors look better on my than they ever did you."

Samantha huffed out a laugh. "And who would have thought that the hard-core Puff would look better in the eagle's colors than the baggers?" Harry looked between the two of them in confusion, and Sevanna could help but squeal over how cure he looked, the green of the robes making his wide, confused emeralds even more vivid than before.

"Y'know, with his hair blond, he almost looked like he could fit among the Malfoys. His eyes are just a little too vividly green for it." She circled the boy before running off to a shop worker and requesting a hair tie. "Can you… I dunno..." Sevanna slicked her fingers through his locks pulling them back. "Make them stay slicked back?"

"But the scar-

"I got my compact and stuff." The blond waved her sister's worries aside. Still a little wary, Samantha did as she was asked and used a glamorized sticking charm to keep his unruly hair in place. Sevanna then tied the loose ends together as the nape of his neck, just a tiny stub of a pony tail, and used a tiny slathering of makeup to hide the identity of the boy who lived.

Slicked back blond hair; vibrant green eyes, though lacking the grey undertones that marked Malfoys; sharp features and protruding cheek bones from malnutrition, but not sunken from absolute starvation; Pale skin; Slytherin green robes. "He really does look like a mini Malfoy, doesn't he." Samantha mused, looking over the boy who was awkwardly standing there in silence while the girls dressed him up.

"Indeed. Where ever did you find such a child?"

Sevanna turned and swore under her breath. There, standing only a foot or two from her sister, was the devil himself. _Speak of the Devil and the Devil shall appear._

_**So… question:**_

**Should I include the Tri-Wizard Tournament?**


	4. Pride and Prejudice

**_This was one chapter I was expected to take a while, but not to be this _hard_ to write. We do get to see another side to some characters, though, so maybe that was what took so long. _**

_**Sorry for the wait! . I just got a job too, so I might be more motivated from an active brain, but I'll have no time. **_

* * *

Happy birthday to us

Chapter 4

**Sevanna Aron, Age 24, July 31th**

The tall man wore an ebony cloak with silver lining, and silk emerald green robes that almost perfectly matched Harry's eyes while his long platinum blond hair was loosely tied with a dark green ribbon. He stood ridged, smiling in a way that was not quite genuine, but closer than one might expect from the man.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Samantha greeted with a smile and shining eyes. "It's been far too long."

"Mr. Malfoy." Sevanna's greeting was decidedly colder. A frown on her lips and a slight furrow to her brow, she crossed her arms and moved to stand in front of Harry before noticing. She blinked. "And… Malfoy _Jr_?"

Standing slightly behind Lucius Malfoy was a young boy about Harry's age, blond hair like his father's pulled back the same way as Harry's, looking like he was trying to be just like his Daddy. He was looking at Harry like he held the meaning of life. Sevanna's frown turned into a scowl. Pure blood inbreeding and what not, she wasn't surprised the Malfoys looked identical; the only difference was the absolute grayness of the smaller's eyes. She was surprised, however, with how her sister was treating the situation.

"Oh! Is this little Draco?" The blond watched, bewildered, as her sister interacted with the Malfoys like a group of Half-Bloods. Not Pure-Blood supremacist and Mud-Blood, but honest to god _friends_. Samantha was on her knees, trying to coax the child out from behind his father, and the freaking head of the Malfoy family wasn't sneering at her. "Hello Mr. Malfoy, my name is Samantha Aron." She held her hand out like she was talking to the freaking Minister. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

The kid puffed up like he was a bloody peacock. "_I'm_ Draco Malfoy." Good gods, he even talked like the bloody pomp, although chipmunkified. Sevanna's already prominent scowl deepened as the boy continued stealing glances at Harry.

Samantha finally seemed to notice and frowned. "Sev, how about you buy the robes and wait outside for us." It wasn't a suggestion. With a curt nod, the muggle took the cloak her sister held out, helped Harry out of his, retrieved the bundle of robes they had the Boy-Who-Lived try on earlier, and made a bee-line for the assistant at the desk by the front entrance.

"Would that be all ma'am?"

"Yes, thanks." After handing the woman the required amount of wizard money - a substantial sum due to the boy's new wardrobe - Sevanna had them shrunk down to fit in the pockets of her new black and yellow robe. Taking one last glance at the group with a sneer, seeing the mini chattering away at an obviously nervous Harry, while Sammy did the same to the apathetic villain. How the usually perceptive brunette could tolerate the man, Sevanna would never know.

Stepping out of the shop and into the bustle of Diagon alley, the first thing the woman did was take a deep breath, as though trying to purge the pureblood's presence from her self. In her head, she was practically raging. I mean, what the hell? Sure Samantha gave everyone chances; if she had met the bloody Dark Lord she would have given him a clean slate! She met the man when she was still in school, and she has the nerve to act all buddy buddy with the man? And how did she know about the spawn? That thing 'll have little Harry tainted with dark magic before they even go to Hogwarts!

Sevanna couldn't help but be relieved the two were moving very far away soon.

She didn't know how long she stood to the side of the door waiting, but when her sister finally left, a scowl marred her friendly face. "What the _**Hell**_ is your _problem_?" She hissed, short hair bristled. Harry was at her side, holding onto her shirt with his fist, the grin that had been on his face dimming slightly. Before I could reply she added, "The war is OVER dear sister. If someone doesn't rise against the prejudice, no one will."

That made the older falter. The war was over. There was no dark lord anymore. But that so called man still had the hideous mark on his arm. Sevanna scowled right back. "He still has the mark, idiot! War ending doesn't stop the other side from being-

"Prejudice." Sam cut in. "Being dark does not equate to being evil. You don't know enough about our world to make judgments like that. And keep in mind; Severus Snape is a dark wizard. Since you can't be civil, you won't be coming to meet him." The shorter girl stepped forward until the two were almost nose to nose, somehow looming over her older sister. She hissed, "Is that understood, dear sister?"

Before Sevanna could reply, Samantha was already off, Harry hauled up into her arms. "And here I though you always shared everything with me... Guess there's a lot I still don't know." If there was one thing she knew about her sister, it was the hard work and loyalty that had gotten her into Hufflepuff in the first place. She had probably done her research to better understand the people she did trust.

Well isn't this turning into a wonderful birthday? The woman mused. Reaching into her pocket, she weighed the Galleons in her pouch and shifted her eyes over to Flourish and Blotts, before shaking her head. Too light orientated; everything would just taint the stories more. With a nervous gulp and the straightening of her back, Sevanna started for Nockturn Alley.

**Samantha Aron, Age 24, July 31th**

Sam grimaced as her sister walked away, but just sighed and turned back to the kids, one of whom was looking at her with concern, the other with confusion. She smiled away Harry's worry and explained vaguely to Draco. "My sister was thinking mean things again. She needed to get out."

The natural blond's confusion turned to glee. "You can read her thoughts?"

She had to hold back a laugh. "Sometimes." She hummed. "It's kind of a twin thing. We look nothing alike, but we _are_ twins." Giggling at the starstruck boy, she ruffled Harry's hair and stood. "I need to talk to your daddy Draco, can you two keep each other company?"

Though Harry still looked worried, and now a little hesitant, the two boys glanced at each other and Draco nodded with a face splitting grin. Samantha smiled warmly at the two, making Harry relax. How on earth could Sevanna hate such a beautiful child? He had done nothing wrong. Turning on her heel, the brunette faced the aristocrat and walked the few steps over to him.

"Well now, Ms Aron, it has been a long time." Lucius drawled, looking down his nose at her.

The girl giggled slightly. "But not really." She countered. "I saw you at the last conference in America a couple months ago, I'm sure you remember."

"Allow me to reiterate." A smirk crossed his face as he lowered his head to look at her properly. "It's good to see you back home again, my friend."

Samantha huffed, relieved that he was acting like HER snobby, rich, aristocratic, friend again. "It's good to be back, Lucius. Though I have to admit, these have been a rather eventful and worrisome two days."

"How so?" He inquired, eyebrow arched.

"That little boy over there; how old would you say he is?" She asked, gesturing to the glamoured Harry Potter.

She watched as her old friend compared the two boys, judging the age based on his own son in comparison. "5." He answered resolutely. "He should be no younger nor older than 5."

Samantha shook her head sadly. "Harry's only a few months younger than your Draco. He just turned 7 today."

Lucius's brows furrowed and he looked over to take a better look at the boy. His eyes widened in shock when he realized there was a glamour over him. "Harry Potter?" He asked in a hushed whisper. "Who on earth was the Wizarding Savior left with?"

"His remaining family." The man looked sick at the implication. He always was a family man, first and foremost. "He was left to his aunt and uncle by the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. However, there is another who holds the right over his guardianship." She smiled at the children, warmth creeping into her sad tone. "I plan to visit him and request permission to adopt Harry as my own."

"Do you know this man?" Lucius's quicksilver eyes turned to watch the boys as well. Catching the shake of her head in the corner of his eye, he offered, "Tell me his name; I may be able arrange a meeting for you."

"Severus Snape." She said the harsh name softly.

Lucius hummed in what sounded like satisfaction. "You should remember him yourself; I believe you remember every face from your school days, correct? A couple years older than you, sallow skin, dark hair, darker eyes, nose broken one too many times?"

The girl's eyes sparkled. "Oh that sad boy three years above, who always had his nose in a potions book? The one from Slytherin? Well, I'm glad to hear that Miss Evans, or Mrs. Potter as it is, forgave that poor man. Honestly, a slip of the tongue and a need for recognition is no reason to cut your ties with someone so indefinitely."

"... Ms Aron, what do you mean by that?"

"Huh?" Her head snapped up in surprise and saw his pinched expression. "You and Severus were acquainted right? He never told you that Lily made him godfather in a gesture of, as she wrote, faith and forgiveness?"

"When you meet him, do not tell him I said this. Severus still wallows in the grief that is his ruined relationship with his childhood friend."

Samantha could barely keep the scowl off of her face. For some reason, the man, the second godfather of the child, was not at the will reading _at all_. Everything she was hearing that discarded the will made her wonder whether or not the will was even read at all. "Lucius, can you tell me where I could find him? And maybe how to break it to him?"

"Leave it until the end. Give him proof and time"

**Harry Potter, Age 7, July 31st**

"_I'm_ Draco Malfoy!" The taller boy declared like before, sticking out his hand.

Harry, who was watching the nice lady who was taking him in walk over to the really tall, pretty man, snapped his head over to the man's equally pretty son. With a blush, he ducked his head and took the hand. "'m Harry Potter..." He mumbled shyly.

"You're Harry Potter?" The grey eyed child asked incredulously. "But he's my age! He's not 4!"

Harry blushed furiously. "I'm 7!"

Draco examined the boy for a moment, Harry ducking his head again, and scoffed. "You can't be 7; I'm 7!"

The Boy-Who-Lived blinked up at the boy, sizing him up as much as a child could. He thought of Dudley, sense Dudley was 7 too, and how much bigger his cousin was, then compared Draco to the bully. "I guess 7 year olds come in every size." Harry concluded. "My cousin's as big as a baby whale." Glancing around to make sure no one else was listening, he said, "Dudley really fat! Like, three of you and me!" This was the first time he had spoken bad about his family, but now he couldn't stop. It helped that Draco looked suitably disgusted. "Aunt Petunia, his mom, I don't even know how she could be him mom! She's a horse; really long neck, and she snorts like one too!"

Draco stifled laughter. "That's nothing. You want animals, you should see Greyback. He's a real live Werewolf you know!"

Harry breathed out in awe. "A Werewolf?" Werewolves were real? That was so... "Cool!" Draco preened. "What's he like?"

"Well..."

* * *

_**Ah, bonding over animals. Were you surprised by Lucius and Sam? Do you want the next chapter as a flashback, or finishing Diagon/Nockturn alley? No Severus yet, sorry.**_


End file.
